


Some Random Prompts I can’t get out of my head

by I_hate_my_life



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Inko, Abusive Yagi Toshinori | All Might, All For One is Aizawa’s father, Angel Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is an Asshole, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dark Bakugou Katsuki, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Midoriya Izuku, Female Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Kitsune Dabi, Kitsune OC, M/M, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako are Siblings, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Twin, Midoriya Izuku and Shinsou Hitoshi Are Twins, OC is All Might’s child, One Sided Love, Pro Hero Midoriya Inko, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Traitor Kan Sekujirou | Vlad King, Traitor Uraraka Ochako, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Villain Midoriya Izuku, by that i mean two(2), gen 2, oc is a todoroki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_my_life/pseuds/I_hate_my_life
Summary: Hey, so I have an idea for a story but I’m a s**t writer if you want to you can use this prompt. Who knows I might add more in the future.if something triggers you please tell me. i might not know it was triggering for people.
Relationships: Aiba Manami | La Brava/Tobita Danjuurou | Gentle Criminal, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/OC, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina/Kuroiro Shihai, Ashido Mina/OC, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou-Past, Bubaigawara Jin | Twice/Toga Himiko, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Hatsume Mei & Shinsou Hitoshi, Hatsume Mei/Shinsou Hitoshi, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Kendou Itsuka/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko/Sensei | All For One, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/oc, Monoma Neito/Yaoyorozu Momo, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Uraraka Ochako, Shimano Katsuma/Eri/Izumi Kouta, Shimano Mahoro/oc, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Touya, Todoroki Fuyumi/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Prompt #1: Part 1

Here we go.  
All Might & Inko are married (Inko is a pro hero in this au.) when she’s pregnant with Izuku. (He can be a guy or girl) 

When he’s four he gets diagnosed quirkless or he has a different quirk. And start to neglect him. Monoma and Toga goes to the same school as him & are his only friends.

Bakugo of course starts to bully them.They begin to break.

Fast forward a few years, they meet Shinsou in middle school (or junior high whatever you call it). They befriend him. Bakugo & his cronies start to bully him. Shinsou starts to break. 

All Might gives Izuku One For All (OFA), and forces him to train. 

They enter U.A. Shinsou & Toga in General Education. Izuku & Monoma in the Hero Course. They meet Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, & Kirishima there.

Aizawa knows something is wrong with Izuku and tries to help. Vlad also notices something is wrong with Monoma but tries persuade him into joining the Leauge if Villains.

The USJ went the same as canon.

However, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Kirishima notice something is wrong when they see Izuku get a scared look on his face when All Might shows up.

To be continued…


	2. Prompt #1: Part 2

Yaoyoruozu is the 1st of the three to find out. She overheard a conversation between All Might & Midoriya. Her trust in the heroes begins to break.

The first events of the Sports Festival goes as canon, expect replace the 1-B kid with Toga.

Todoroki is next. He finds out during the Sports Festival after he tells Midoriya about his family’s s***** situation. Todoroki is furious. He loses all trust in heroes.

Shinsou & Toga won the Sports Festival, but Nedzu refused to let them in the Hero Course per All Might’s request. They break.

Kirishima is the last to find out. He finds out after the Sports Festival when Bakugo brags about bullying Midoriya & his friends. He breaks up with Bakugo & starts to ignore Bakugo. (They started dating in Middle School)

Midoriya begins to meet with Hatsume during lunch to stay away from his parents. She finds out by accident when All Might yells at Midoriya for being a failure. Hatsume starts to plan.

TBC


	3. U.A. Traitor Theory: Vlad King

The only reason I started to think this is true is because I read it on AO3 in Cardiac Arrest by AMournfulHowlInTheNight. And the fact it makes sense. 

The USJ: The villains knew Eraserhead and Thirteen were going to be there, but they didn’t know All Might wouldn’t be there. So that rules out Class-A, Eraserhead, and Thirteen. 

The Training Camp: How did the villains know where the training camp was? And that the Wild Wild Pussycats were going to be there?

* Manga Spoilers Anime Watchers Only Don’t Read If You Don’t Want Spoilers *

The Joint Training Arc: When Todoroki and the team was up against destroyed the area they were fighting in he wasn’t worried. However, when Midoriya lost control he freaked out. Yes, he did manifest a new quirk he had no idea how to control & risked harming or even killing a another student, so this might not count.

Who do you think the U.A. traitor is?


	4. Prompt #2: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is inspired by 
> 
> Souls of Fire by BitchImTried  
> The light of the dark by The_Fluffly_Villain_Fluff_Master  
> Aizawa’s Survivors by Rocky1160

Midoriya is aged-up by a year. So when he’s in U.A. he’ll be a 2nd year. He also has a quirk: Weapon & Telekinesis. He’s friends with Sakura (my OC). 

Sakura is a Todoroki, she’s about a year older than Shoto. Dabi (who is Touya Todoroki here) ran away with her. He was aiming to grab both her & Shoto, but Endeavour stopped him before he could get Shoto. Her quirk is Ice & Fire.(Not very creative ik) 

In this AU people can either be human or supernatural.  
Midoriya is an Angel, his wings used to be pale green, however his wings began to darken till they became black becoming a Fallen Angel.  
Sakura is a Kitsune. She has 4 tails.  
Dabi is also a Kitsune, but he only has 2 tails.

Sakura is like Shoto, but was ignored due to her hair color (pink). Her quirk is the perfect combination of Endeavour’s and Rei’s quirks. (Not like Shoto’s, but similar)  
Midoriya’s quirks come from his mother’s side of the family. A more powerful version of her telekinesis and Weapon from his great-great-great something grandparents. He can weaponize anything. (Yes, I mean everything) 

Description:  
Sakura- Long pink hair with black tips, one grey-brown eye & one blue eye. Her blue eye has a scar over it. Her ears & tails are also pink with black tips.  
Midoriya- Short curly dark green hair with black shadows, green eyes. His wings are pure black.  
Dabi (Touya Todoroki)- Spiky black hair (Due to a quirk), blue eyes. No burns. His ears & tails are also black. (Due to a quirk) 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see some of the drawings or sketches ( whatever people call them) you can go to my Instagram and/or Tumblr.
> 
> Instagram: kitty6662020  
> Tumblr: fullvoidsharkgoop


	5. Prompt #3: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is inspired by
> 
> The Adventures of Villain Uraraka series by ohmytheon  
> Honestly is the best policy by Barid(Finale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some edits to Chapter 4. The next part won’t make sense if I left it like that.

Traitor Uraraka, Twin, & Dad For One AU.

Uraraka is the youngest daughter of All For One. Her biological mother died during birth leaving her in All For One’s hands. He decides to raise her side by side with Tomura to become a villain. 

She grows up alongside Tomura. She gets a gravity quirk when she’s four (4) & officially begins to train. She lives a double life so she can get in too U.A. to spy on them.

Meanwhile, Inko knows that she’s married to All For One, he told her before he proposed to her. She still accepted him after he told her. Later she got pregnant with twins. (Izuku & Izumi) Izumi manifested a combined version of All For One & Inko’s quirk (All To One) at the age of three (3). However, Izuku never manifested a quirk. Instead of Inko going to his room & breaking down after Izuku asks her if he can still become a pro hero without a quirk, it’s All For One he says yes but he has to work harder in order to do so.

*Skip to Middle School/Junior High*

Goes same as canon, except when Bakugou tells Izuku to ‘take a swan dive off the roof’, Izumi is there & punches him in the face.

The slime villain attack goes the same way except Izumi is also caught in it.  
All Might saves them. Izuku accidentally grabs on to him, so when All Might jumps he takes Izuku with him.  
The rooftop & 2nd slime attack goes the same way.  
After saving Bakugou from the slime villain, they try to go home. All Might stops them, without realizing Izumi is there. He asks Izuku to be the 9th user of One For All. He accepts because the question came out of the middle of nowhere. All Might then transfers OFA to him & runs away.

Izumi: ‘What the f*** just happened?’  
Izuku: ‘I think I just got a quirk.’

They won’t see him again until U.A.. Any who… they go to the entrance exams & meet Uraraka.

TBC


	6. Prompt #2: Part 2 (Descriptions)

Todoroki Family:  
Enji Todoroki (Endeavour)- Short spiky red hair, blue eyes. He’s human.  
Rei Todoroki- Long pure white hair, grey-brown eyes. She’s a one tailed Kitsune. Her ears & tails are white.  
Fuyumi Todoroki- Her hair reaches to her shoulders. (I can’t tell if that’s short or not). Her hair is white with red strands, grey-brown eyes. She’s a one tailed Kitsune. Her ears & tail are white with flecks of red.  
Natsuo Todoroki- Short white hair, grey-brown eyes. He’s human.  
Shoto Todoroki- Short(?) split hair(one side white other side red), one grey-brown eye & one blue eye. He’s a two tailed Kitsune. His ears & tails are red & white.

Others:  
Inko Midoriya- Long green hair in a half up half down style, green eyes. She’s an angel. She has large white wings.  
Shouta Aizawa(Eraserhead)-Long black hair, dark grey eyes. He’s a demon.(I was tempted to make him a vampire, but went with a demon instead)  
He has large leathery black wings, a spiked tail, & horns.  
Hizashi Yamada(Present Mic)- Long blond hair, bright green eyes. He’s a siren.  
Kan Sekijirou(Vlad King)- Short choppy white hair, red eyes. He’s a vampire.  
Himiko Toga- Long blond hair pinned up in two buns, golden cat-like eyes. She’s a vampire.  
Katsuki Bakugou- Spiky ash blond hair, bloody red eyes. He’s a one tailed Kitsune. His ears & tail are ash blond.  
Hitoshi Shinsou- Gravity defying pale purple hair, lavender colored eyes. He’s a two tailed Kitsune. His ears & tails are purple.  
Mei Hatsume- Long pink hair styled in dreadlocks, yellow eyes with cross-eye pupils. She’s a wolf. Her ears & tail are pink. Eri- Long pale blueish-white hair, red eyes. She’s a half demon. She has a horn on one side of her head, small wings, & a thin tail. They'll grow over the years as she gets older.


	7. Prompt #4: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 
> 
> And there I thought I would know them by hannahjgp4 on Wattpad  
> THE HERO’S DAUGHTER by Red-River on Wattpad

Izuku (male or female) is the child of All Might & Inko. They are so f***ing oblivious. They ignore when Bakugou harms Izuku.

One day Bakugou takes it to far & severely injured Izuku; however, he says it’s Izuku’s fault & they believe him, b/c he has a quirk. A few weeks later Bakugou can either convince Izuku to have sex with him or he can rape Izuku. Either way Izuku will get disowned cause Bakub**** is an a**hole.

He starts a revelation. (It can be intentional or not.)

He begins with corrupted companies to corrupted police to killing heroes or selling information to others to kill heroes who are corrupt. A villain/vigilante of sorts. He accidentally starts to gain a following.

It starts off tiny, but it quickly begins to grow. Hero’s try to stop the group's rise; however, the followers want change. Change that the heroes are not doing. Change that Izuku’s doing. 

First with his followers, he takes down Overhoe. He’s an abusive piece of s*** & takes in Eri as his daughter. He does keep the quirk erasing bullets cause they could come in handy.

Later he takes down the Meta Liberanation Army. They’re discriminatory to the quirkless. He’s quirkless. It’s easy to see why he wants to take them down.

The Hero Commission are beginning to worry cause more and more people are wanting to join Izuku & his group (I’m just going to call them ‘The Fallen Angels’), so they sent Hawks to spy on the group. Izuku is not stupid!!! He knows why Hawks is there. So he sents him on wild goose chases. 

TBC...


	8. My OC’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might post another prompt later today or tomorrow. who knows...? not me

Sakura 

She is the second daughter of Endeavour & Shoto’s older sister. Her quirk is a combination of Rei’s & Endeavour’s quirks. She can manipulate ice & fire. It has the same drawbacks as Shoto’s quirk. Endeavor wasn’t home when her quirk manifested, so Rei told her to pretend to be quirkless. A few years after Rei’s mental breakdown Touya runs away with Sakura. She meets Izuku at school & quickly becomes friends with him. She played a role in his wings turning black. She got her scar from Bakugou. He attacked her using his quirk. She tried to use her quirk to cool down her eye creating the scar.

Kyra

Kyra is an OC I decided to create in Sakura’s universe. She’s a rabbit & quirkless. She’s also blind. She doesn’t let that stop her from trying to become a hero, even though she knows the chances of her getting in are slim to none, she still tries. She has a hard time in school due to her being blind & quirkless.


	9. Prompt #5: Gen 2 The UA Staff (& Extras) : Part 1

Nedzu  
Alias- Nedzu  
Quirk- High Specs  
Occupation- UA Principal  
Species- Unknown  
Relatives- None

Shuzenji Chiyo  
Alias- Recovery Girl  
Quirk- Heal  
Occupation-UA Nurse/Pro Hero*  
Species- Human

Shouta Aizawa   
Alias- Eraserhead   
Quirk- Erase  
Occupation- UA Teacher**  
Species- Demon  
Relatives-   
Hizashi Yamada (Husband)  
Hitoshi Shinsou (Adoptive son)  
Mei Shinsou-Hatsume(Daughter-in-law)  
Eri Aizawa (Adoptive daughter)  
? Aizawa (Bio daughter)  
? Shinsou (Granddaughter)

Hizashi Yamada  
Alias- Present Mic  
Quirk- Voice  
Occupation- UA Teacher  
Species- Siren  
Relatives-   
Shouta Aizawa (Husband)  
Hitoshi Shinsou (Adoptive son)  
Mei Shinsou-Hatsume (Daughter-in-law)  
Eri Aizawa (Adoptive daughter)  
? Aizawa (Bio daughter)  
? Shinsou (Granddaughter)

Hitoshi Shinsou   
Alias- Whisper  
Quirk- Brainwashing  
Occupation- Underground Hero/Teacher-in-training***  
Species- Kitsune   
Relatives/  
Shouta Aizawa (Father)  
Hizashi Yamada (Father)   
Mei Shinsou-Hatsume (Wife)  
Eri Aizawa (Sister)  
? Aizawa (Sister)   
? Shinsou (Daughter)

Neito Monoma   
Alias- Phantom Thief  
Quirk- Copy  
Occupation- Pro Hero/Teacher-in-training***  
Species- Human  
Relatives-   
Unnamed s/o  
? Monoma (Child)

Eri Aizawa   
Alias- Mukashi  
Quirk- Rewind  
Occupation- Pro Hero/UA Nurse  
Species- Half Demon  
Relatives-  
Shouta Aizawa (Father)   
Hizashi Yamada (Father)  
Hitoshi Shinsou (Brother)  
Mei Shinsou-Hatsume (Sister-in-law)  
Katsuma Shimano (Boyfriend)  
Kouta Izumi (Boyfriend)  
? Aizawa (Sister)  
? Shinsou (Niece)

Katsuma Shimano  
Alias- Shūfuku  
Quirk- Cell Activation (Type O)  
Occupation- Pro Hero/UA Nurse  
Species- Human  
Relatives-  
Unnamed Father  
Unnamed Mother (Decease)  
Mahoro Shimano (Sister)  
Eri Aizawa (Girlfriend)  
Kotua Izumi (Boyfriend)

Kotua Izumi  
Alias- Mizu  
Quirk- Water Gun  
Occupation- Pro Hero/Teacher-in-training  
Species- Human  
Relatives-   
Water Hose (Parents, Decease)  
Shino Sosaki (Second Cousin)  
Eri Aizawa (Girlfriend)  
Katsuma Shimano (Boyfriend)

Mahoro Shimano   
Alias- Tōei  
Quirk- Hologram   
Occupation- Pro Hero  
Relatives-  
Unnamed Father  
Unnamed Mother (Decease)   
Katsuma Shimano (Brother)  
Kyra (Fiancé)

Kyra  
Alias- Wasureta  
Quirk- None  
Occupation-Pro Hero/Teacher-in-training***  
Relatives-  
Unknown Father  
Unknown Mother  
Mahoro Shimano (Fiancé)

Keigo Takami  
Alias- Hawks  
Quirk- Fierce Wings  
Occupation- Pro Hero   
Relatives-  
Enji Todoroki (Father-in-law)   
Rei Todoroki (Mother-in-law)  
Touya Takami-Todoroki (Husband)  
Fuyumi Todoroki (Sister-in-law)  
Natsuo Todoroki (Brother-in-law)  
Sakura Midoriya-Todoroki (Sister-in-law)  
Shoto Todoroki (Brother-in-law)  
? Takami (Daughter)  
? Takami (Daughter)  
? Midoriya (Nephew)  
? Midoriya (Niece)  
? Todoroki (Nephew)  
? Todoroki (Nephew)

Touya Takami-Todoroki   
Alias- Dabi  
Quirk- Cremation  
Occupation- Underground Pro Hero   
Relatives-   
Enji Todoroki (Father)  
Rei Todoroki (Mother)  
Fuyumi Todoroki (Twin Sister)  
Keigo Takami (Husband)  
Natsuo Todoroki (Brother)  
Sakura Midoriya-Todoroki (Sister)  
Izuku Midoriya (Brothers-in-law)  
Shoto Todoroki (Brother)   
Momo Todoroki-Yaoyorozu (Sisters-in-law)  
? Takami (Daughter)  
? Takami (Daughter)  
? Midoriya (Nephew)   
? Midoriya (Niece)  
? Todoroki (Nephew)  
? Todoroki (Nephew)

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Recovery Girl is technically retired.  
> ** Eraserhead & Present Mic retired from hero work. Eraserhead only goes on missions if his quirk is needed.  
> *** Shinsou is going to become Class 1-A’s teacher. Monoma Class 1-B’s. & finally, Kyra Class 1-C’s.


	10. Prompt #5: Gen 2 UA Staff (& Extras): Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I forgot to put what species some the characters were in the last chapter.
> 
> So, Mahoro & Hawks are human, Kyra is a rabbit, and Touya/Dabi is a kitsune.

Sakura Midoriya-Todoroki   
Alias- Celestial   
Quirk- Ice & Fire  
Occupation- Pro Hero  
Species- Kitsune   
Relatives-   
Enji Todoroki (Father)  
Rei Todoroki (Mother)  
Inko Midoriya (Mother-in-law)  
Touya Takami-Todoroki (Brother)  
Fuyumi Todoroki (Sister)  
Keigo Takami (Brother-in-law)  
Natsuo Todoroki (Brother)  
Izuku Midoriya (Husband)  
Shoto Todoroki (Brother)  
Momo Todoroki-Yaoyorozu (Sister-in-law)  
? Takami (Niece)  
? Takami (Niece)  
? Midoriya (Son)  
? Midoriya (Daughter)  
? Todoroki (Nephew)  
? Todoroki (Nephew)

Izuku Midoriya   
Alias- Icarus  
Quirk- Telekinesis & Weapon  
Occupation- Pro Hero  
Species- Angel (Fallen)  
Relatives-  
Inko Midoriya (Mother)  
Enji Todoroki (Father-in-law)  
Rei Todoroki (Mother-in-law)  
Touya Takami-Todoroki (Brother-in-law)  
Fuyumi Todoroki (Sister-in-law)  
Natsuo Todoroki (Brother-in-law)  
Sakura Midoriya-Todoroki (Wife)  
Shoto Todoroki (Brother-in-law)  
? Takami (Niece)  
? Takami (Niece)  
? Midoriya (Son)  
? Midoriya (Daughter)  
? Todoroki (Nephew)  
? Todoroki (Nephew)

Shoto Todoroki   
Alias- Shoto  
Quirk- Half-Hot Half-Cold  
Occupation- Pro Hero   
Species- Kitsune   
Relatives-  
Enji Todoroki (Father)  
Rei Todoroki (Mother)  
Touya Takami-Todoroki (Brother)  
Fuyumi Todoroki (Sister)  
Keigo Takami (Brother-in-law)  
Natsuo Todoroki (Brother)  
Sakura Midoriya-Todoroki (Sister)  
Izuku Midoriya (Brother-in-law)  
Momo Todoroki-Yaoyorozu (Wife)  
? Takami (Niece)  
? Takami (Niece)  
? Midoriya (Nephew)  
? Midoriya (Niece)  
? Todoroki (Son)  
? Todoroki (Son)

Momo Todoroki-Yaoyorozu  
Alias- Creati  
Quirk- Creation  
Occupation- Pro Hero  
Species- Human   
Relatives-  
Enji Todoroki (Father-in-law)  
Rei Todoroki (Mother-in-law)  
Touya Takami-Todoroki (Brother-in-law)  
Fuyumi Todoroki (Sister-in-law)  
Natsuo Todoroki (Brother-in-law)  
Sakura Midoriya-Todoroki (Sister-in-law)  
Shoto Todoroki  
? Takami (Niece)  
? Takami (Niece)  
? Midoriya (Nephew)  
? Midoriya (Niece)  
? Todoroki (Son)  
? Todoroki (Son)

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up are the children.
> 
> They won’t have names cause I’m awful at naming people.


	11. Prompt #5: Part 3: The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after Shinsou, Monoma, Kouta, & Kyra become teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SkylerSkyhigh for EraserMic’s daughter’s quirk idea!!

? Monoma  
3rd Year Heroics Student  
Gender- Female  
Hair Color- Blond  
Eye Color- Blue (She’s blind in her right eye due to a unknown injury)  
Species- Neko  
Parent(s)-  
Neito Monoma (Father)  
Unknown (Mother)  
Sibling(s)-  
Unknown (Unknown)  
Unknown (Unknown)  
Quirk- Copy Creation  
Quirk Description- She can create a copy of quirks she has seen before.  
Drawbacks- She can’t create copies of mutational quirks or quirks that require things like lipids or stockpiled energy.  
Notes- She was the product of a one night stand while Monoma was on a mission. Her mother was a Hero who was paired up with him. Despite that, he does love her, even if she was an accident. She is also a cat due to her parents having supernatural blood despite the fact they were human. She’s part of the big 3. She has young half siblings from her mother. * I was tempted in giving her something from her mother besides a part of her quirk, but decided not to. *

? Aizawa  
3rd Year Heroics Student  
Gender- Female  
Hair Color- Black  
Eye Color- Green  
Species- Demon  
Parent(s)-  
Shouta Aizawa (Father)  
Hizashi Yamada (Father)  
Sibling(s)-  
Hitoshi Shinsou (Brother)  
Eri Aizawa (Sister)  
Quirk- Voice Erause  
Quirk Description- When she uses it people can’t speak.  
Drawbacks- She gets dry-eye like her dad.  
Notes- She took the recommendation exams. She’s part of the big 3.

? Takami  
3rd Year Heroics Student  
Gender- Female  
Hair Color- Blond  
Eye Color- Blue  
Species- Human  
Parent(s)-  
Touya Takami-Todoroki (Father)  
Keigo Takami (Father)  
Sibling(s)-  
? Takami (Sister)  
Quirk- Fiery Wings  
Quirk Description- Like her pops she has wings & can control each individual feather, she can also set her wings on fire.  
Drawbacks- She can only manipulate her feathers if they’re not on fire. Once she sets it on fire she can’t use that feather anymore.  
Notes- She was a product of a quirk. She’s part of the big 3. 

? Takami  
1st Year Heroics Student  
Gender- Female  
Hair Color- Red  
Eye Color- Blue  
Species- Human  
Parent(s)-  
Touya Takami-Todoroki (Father)  
Keigo Takami (Father)  
? Takami (Sister)  
Quirk- None  
Notes- She’s the second quirkless kid to get into UA & the first to get in though the Entrance Exams. 

? Midoriya  
1st Year Heroics Student  
Gender- Male  
Hair Color- Red with a green streak.  
Eye Color- Blue (left eye) & Green (right eye)  
Species- Angel/Kitsune Hybrid  
Parent(s)-  
Izuku Midoriya (Father)  
Sakura Midoriya-Todoroki (Mother)  
Sibling(s)-  
? Midoriya (Twin Sister)  
Quirk- Inverted Fiery Ribbons  
Quirk Description- He can create ice that is similar to fire and use telekinesis. He can use both of his quirks at the same time.  
Drawbacks- He can overheat without his twin.  
Notes- He named his quirk to fool people. You think it’s a weak ‘useless’ quirk, then boom it’s two powerful quirks.

? Midoriya  
1st Year Heroics Student  
Gender- Female  
Hair Color- White with a green streak  
Eye Color- Green (left eye) & grey-brown (right eye)  
Species- Angel/Kitsune Hybrid  
Parent(s)-  
Izuku Midoriya (Father)  
Sakura Midoriya-Todoroki (Mother)  
Sibling(s)-  
? Midoriya (Twin Brother)  
Quirk- Inverted Icy Ribbons  
Quirk Description- She can create fire similar to ice & use telekinesis.  
Drawbacks- She can get frostbite without her twin.  
Notes- The twins can use their quirks without each other for a certain amount of time. They’re stronger together.

? Todoroki  
1st Year Heroics Student  
Gender- Male  
Hair Color- Black fading to white with a red streak  
Eye Color- Grey-brown  
Species- Human  
Parent(s)-  
Shoto Todoroki (Father)  
Momo Todoroki-Yaoyorozu (Mother)  
Sibling(s)-  
? Todoroki (Twin Brother)  
Unknown (Unknown)  
Quirk- Ice Creation  
Quirk Description- He can create anything with ice.  
Drawbacks- He has to know how it works to create it. If he creates mini soldiers they can disobey him. He can get frostbite without his twin.  
Notes- He’s favored by his father because of his quirk.

? Todoroki  
1st Year Support Student  
Gender- Male  
Hair Color- Black fading to red with a white streak  
Eye Color- Blue  
Species- Kitsune  
Parent(s)-  
Shoto Todoroki (Father)  
Momo Todoroki-Yaoyorozu (Mother)  
Sibling(s)-  
? Todoroki (Twin Brother)  
Unknown (Unknown)  
Quirk- Fire Creation  
Quirk Description- He can create anything he wants. He can choose to make it permanent.  
Drawbacks- He has to know how it’s made to create it. He can overheat.  
Notes- He can use his quirk for long periods of time without overheating due to training. 

? Shinsou  
2nd Year Heroics/Support Student  
Gender- Female  
Hair Color- Purple fading to pink  
Eye Color- Lavender purple  
Species- Wolf  
Parent(s)-  
Hitoshi Shinsou (Father)  
Mei Shinsou-Hatsume (Mother)  
Sibling(s)-  
None  
Quirk- Hypnotize  
Quirk Description- When someone looks her in the eyes she can control them.  
Drawbacks- She gets dry-eye. She can get migraines if she overuses it. People have to look her in the eyes to work.  
Notes- Her pupils swirl and had a hard time controlling it growing up. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to be a hero or if she wanted to build support gear, so she decided to do both.

? Bakugou  
1st Year Heroics Student  
Gender- Female  
Hair Color- Black fading to blond  
Eye Color- Red  
Species- Kitsune  
Parent(s)-  
Katsuki Bakugou (Father)  
Eijirou Bakugou-Kirishima (Father)  
Sibling(s)-  
None  
Quirk- Explodi-body  
Quirk Description- She can harden herself and explode.  
Drawbacks- She can harm herself if she’s not careful & get dehydrated.


	12. Prompt #5: Part 4: The Kids

? Usagiyama  
2nd Year Heroics Student   
Gender- Male  
Hair Color- White  
Eye Color- Grey-brown  
Species- Human  
Parent(s)-   
Rumi Usagiyama (Mother)  
Fuyumi Usagiyama-Todoroki (Mother)  
Sibling(s)-   
None  
Quirk- Ice Rabbit  
Quirk Description- He can create & manipulate ice. He also has the features of a rabbit.  
Drawbacks- He can get frostbite.   
Notes- He may act rude but acts motherly towards his friends.

? Ashido  
2nd Year Heroics Student  
Gender- Male   
Hair Color- Pink  
Eye Color- Dark Amber  
Species- Human  
Parents-  
Unknown (Bio Father)  
Shihai Kuroiro (Step-Father)  
Mina Kuroiro-Ashido (Mother)  
Sibling(s)-  
? Kuroiro (Half-Sister)  
Quirk- Acid Dragon   
Quirk Description- He can produce acid & turn into a dragon. When in dragon form he can still use his acid.   
Drawbacks- His skin can dry out. He can only shift between his half dragon form or full dragon form.  
Notes- He is the product of a one night stand. His skin is pink. He has marks on his face. It’s unknown why he has them, but it’s believed that they’re birthmarks.

? Kaminari   
2nd Year Heroics Student  
Gender- Female  
Hair Color- Blond with a purple streak  
Eye Color- Yellow (left eye), Dark Purple (right eye)  
Species- Demon cat  
Parent(s)-  
Denki Kaminari (Father)  
Kyouka Jirou (Mother)  
Sibling(s)-  
None  
Quirk- Electric jacks  
Quirk Description- She can shoot electricity out of her ear jacks.  
Drawbacks- She can fry her brain if she goes past her limit.  
Notes- Her father is half demon, * I forget what type of demon*, which is why her pupils have hearts.

? Shimura (Shigaraki)  
3rd Year Heroics Student  
Gender- Male  
Hair Color- Pale blue   
Eye Color- Brown  
Species- Human  
Parent(s)-   
Tomura Shigaraki [Tenko Shimura] (Father)  
Ochako Iida-Uraraka (Mother)  
Sibling(s)-  
? Iida (Half-Sister)  
Quirk- Float  
Quirk Description- He can maneuver in the air (?)  
Drawbacks- Unknown  
Notes- He has his mother’s permanent blush and his father’s beauty mark (mole). He has his great-grandmother’s quirk.

? Kuroiro  
2nd Year Middle School Student  
Gender- Female  
Hair Color- White  
Eye Color- Dark Amber  
Species- Demon  
Parent(s)-  
Shihai Kuroiro (Father)  
Mina Kuroiro-Ashido (Mother)  
Sibling(s)-  
? Ashido (Half-Brother)  
Quirk- Shadow Manipulation  
Quirk Description- She can manipulate shadows.  
Drawbacks- It can drain her energy if she uses it for too long.  
Notes- Her skin & sclera are black.

? Iida  
2nd Year Middle School Student   
Gender- Female  
Hair Color- Blue  
Eye Color- Brown  
Species- Human   
Parent(s)-  
Tenya Iida (Father)  
Ochako Iida-Uraraka (Mother)  
Sibling(s)-  
? Shimura (Half-Brother)  
Quirk- Speed Manipulation  
Quirk Description- When she places five fingers on something she can manipulate it’s speed. She has the same release method as her mother.  
Drawbacks- She gets nauseous.  
Notes- She wears glasses. She inherited her mother’s permanent blush.


	13. Prompt #5: Part 5: The Kids

? Aoyama   
2nd Year Middle School Student   
Gender- Male  
Hair Color- Dark brown with a streak of white  
Eye Color- Violet  
Species- Wolf  
Parent(s)-  
Yuga Aoyama (Adoptive Father)  
Sibling(s)-  
? Aoyama (Twin Sister)  
Quirk- Light Manipulation  
Quirk Description- He can manipulate light.  
Drawbacks- Loss of saitama  
Notes- Aoyama found him & his sister during a mission and decided to adopt them. They both have dark colored skin. The streaks in their hair represents their quirks.

? Aoyama   
2nd Year Middle School Student   
Gender- Female  
Hair Color- Dark brown with a black streak  
Eye Color- Violet  
Species- Wolf  
Parent(s)-  
Yuga Aoyama (Adoptive Father)  
Sibling(s)-  
? Aoyama (Twin Brother)  
Quirk- Shadow Manipulation  
Quirk Description- He can manipulate shadows  
Drawbacks- Loss of saitama

? Tetsutetsu  
2nd Year Middle School Student   
Gender- Female  
Hair Color- Silver  
Eye Color- Teal  
Species- Wolf  
Parent(s)-   
Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (Father)  
Itsuka Tetsutetsu-Kendou (Mother)  
Sibling(s)-  
None  
Quirk- Steel  
Quirk Description- She can turn her body into steel, like her dad.  
Drawbacks- She can suffer from iron fatigue, and can melt if subjected to high enough temperature.

? Bubaigawara  
1st Year Middle School Student  
Gender- Male  
Hair Color- Ash blond  
Eye Color- Yellow  
Species- Human  
Parent(s)-   
Jin Bubaigawara (Father)  
Himiko Bubaigawara-Toga (Mother)  
Sibling(s)-  
? Bubaigawara (Twin Sister)  
Quirk- None  
Notes- Twice is alive. Twice & Toga are reformed villains living their lives as peacefully as possible.

? Bubaigawara   
1st Year Middle School Student   
Gender- Female  
Hair Color- Ash blond  
Eye Color- Grey-blue  
Species- Vampire   
Parent(s)-   
Jin Bubaigawara (Father)  
Himiko Bubaigawara-Toga (Mother)  
Sibling(s)-   
? Bubaigawara (Twin Brother)  
Quirk- Bloody Double   
Quirk Description- She can create copies of people if she drinks their blood.  
Drawbacks- She needs the blood of the people she wants to create a copy of.

? Tobita  
1st Year Middle School Student   
Gender- Male  
Hair Color- Magenta   
Eye Color- Blue with purple rings  
Species- Dog-Wolf  
Parent(s)-  
Danjuro Tobita (Father)  
Manami Tobita-Aiba (Mother)  
Sibling(s)-  
None  
Quirk- Boost  
Quirk Description- He can boost other quirks.  
Drawbacks- It doesn’t work on himself & there’s a time limit for how long he can boost one's quirk.  
Notes- It’s unknown if he can boost a quirk to where the quirk is unstable.


	14. Prompt #6

Grandpa AFO, Grandpa All Might, Grandma Inko, Pro Hero Inko, Bio Dadzawa, & Twin AU

All Might & Inko have a daughter named Noroi. She has a powerful telekinesis quirk. However, they don’t want her to be a hero. They want her to be the perfect doll.

Aizawa is the son of AFO. His quirk is different than in canon. He can permanently erase a quirk. He can erase quirks temporarily too. 

They met in school and instantly became friends.   
They both have problems with their families. Aizawa being the only son of AFO, and Noroi being the only daughter of All Might & Heiwa (Inko’s Hero Name). They’re meant to be enemies, they’re friends. 

They begin to date in middle school. AFO thinks it’s hilarious. All Might doesn’t know about Shouta. 

They get into UA. Shouta helps Noroi hide the fact she got into UA until the Sports Festival. Shouta barely wins against Noroi.

Sometime after the Sports Festival, They’re on a date when they’re affected by an anesthetic quirk. 

Noroi gets pregnant. They hide from Noroi’s parents.

She gives birth to Hitoshi & Izumi (female Izuku) Aizawa. They keep them a secret from All Might. 

Shouta & Noroi become underground heroes (Eraserhead & Esper). 

Hitoshi & Izumi get their quirks at the age of three. Hitoshi’s quirk is Brainwashing. Izuku’s quirk is called Call Back. They get bullied because of their quirks.

Noroi dies when they’re ten. All Might ‘accidentally‘ gets her killed. He still doesn’t know about the twins.

All Might & Inko don’t know about the twins until they get into U.A. When they do they try to get custody of them. 

Might continue later...

Descriptions

Aizawa- Black hair with a streak of white hair. Dark red almost black eyes. Looks mostly the same as canon.

Noroi- Emerald-blond hair. Emerald eyes. Light dusting of freckles. 

Hitoshi- Lavender colored hair with a streak of white. Lavender eyes. Dark eye bags. 

Izumi- Dark green hair with a streak of white. One emerald eye, one vermillion eye. Freckles.


End file.
